


Ambivalent

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Choking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thu'um Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You were torn between taking all your clothes off, and punching him in the face.





	Ambivalent

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for a good year or so and I wanted to share it. I have a love/hate relationship with Miraak and I hope you enjoy this little piece. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. If you like it, let me know. I have plenty of other stuff for Elder Scrolls :D

Have you ever heard of the phrase: stuck between a rock and a hard place? Well, you could kind of relate it to this situation. Except, in this situation, you were stuck between Miraak and a very sturdy bookcase. You could see the similarities. Things were starting to get interesting.

The sexual tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Your back hit the bookcase, causing it to rattle as a few books fell from their spot. Luckily, none of them hit you on their way down as Miraak crushed his lips against yours. You moaned into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you.

You had been wandering the endless labyrinth of Apocrypha when you had found him. Or more likely, when he found you. So many emotions flared to life when you laid eyes upon him. Anger, fear, rage and excitement. You were hit with so many feelings at once you had been briefly stunned. You didn't know what you wanted to do when faced with this man. You were torn between taking all your clothes off, and punching him in the face. 

Miraak had sought you out in this plane of Oblivion. He was the first Dragonborn and you were the last. He was drawn to your power naturally, the only other being in existence that was similar to him. Like a moth to the flame, he had the urge to be close to you. It was your damn soul. It was so intoxicating that he couldn't refuse the pull. It was made worse since he hasn't encountered another living soul in a thousand years. He craved to feel your skin, to have contact with another soul just like this. From the moment he first met you he had been waiting patiently. It was only a matter of time before you too, would be drawn to him.

The first time he had taken a dragon soul from you, you had been absolutely livid. His spectral form had appeared before you back in Skyrim and you tried shouting him off the cliff. You were pissed when your shout had gone right through him like a gentle breeze, your voice doing nothing to harm him. You could hear it in his smug tone in his voice. Nothing you could do would harm him. He was arrogant, yet there was an underlying respect you held for him. After all, he was the First Dragonborn and he rebelled against his dragon overlords. You didn’t find that kind of strong willpower with most men in Tamriel. He was still an arsehole though.

So when you had stumbled across him in Apocrypha, you obviously tried to attack him. That didn't go so well for you. He had disarmed you with a mere word and used his voice to throw you halfway across the room. You felt the air rush out of your lungs as you coughed dryly, your back flaring up in pain. When you scrambled to your feet he was there, standing in front of you. His hand wrapped around your throat as he pulled you to your feet. You tried to pry his fingers away but he had an iron tight grip on you. Even though your throat stung he wasn't choking you. 

With his free hand he reached up to his mask and pulled it off, letting the twisted thing fall to the ground. You gasped softly, your eyes wide with surprise. Oh crap, he was hot. He leaned closer to you, his nose barely brushing yours as his fingers squeezed around your neck.

"Behave" he said in a low growl.

Your knees almost buckled from the deep rumble in his chest. You were shamefully aroused by how controlling he was. You hated how much of an arrogant prick he was and yet you wanted him to do unspeakable things to your body. 

And that's how you ended up caged between his strong body and the bookcase in a bruising kiss. His tongue pried your lips open, slipping inside and exploring your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, his teeth biting your bottom lip. You could taste the metallic tang on your tongue and it only fuelled your desire for him even more as he ravaged your mouth. 

You parted from the kiss before you ran out of oxygen, your head spinning from the dizzy feeling. Miraak sneered disdainfully before he grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you down onto the floor. You stared up at the sky, surprised that you couldn't see any tentacles or eyes floating above you. All you could see was the sickly green sky of Hermaeus Mora's realm. 

"Where's ugly?" you inquired.

Miraak chuckled. "Even a Daedric Prince has blind spots."

Of course Miraak knew of the places where the Daedric Prince's vision couldn't reach. It gave you a small relief. At least he wouldn't be watching as you two did the nasty. That would be very unsettling. You already hated Apocrypha with a burning passion and those creepy eyeballs were high on your list of hate. Those damn tentacles were a close second. The mere thought of them made your skin crawl with disgust. God this realm was a shit tip.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the impatient Dragonborn above you started ripping off your clothes. You squealed in surprise as your chest was exposed to the cold air, your nipples going hard from the contact. His gloved hand wrapped around your bosom, kneading the soft flesh in the palm of his hand. You moaned from the contact, your cheeks flush and your stomach clenching as warmth pooled between your legs. His mouth descended onto your neck, his teeth attacking the soft skin. Your body shivered with delight as his teeth sunk into your flesh, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark. He sucked on the skin, forming a red mark with his teeth as his fingers pinched and tugged your stiff nipple. You moaned clutching at his robes as a delightful shiver tingled up your spine.

He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, sucking and licking your sensitive bud. You bucked your hips into him impatiently, his clothed erection rubbing against you. He groaned from the contact, his fingers digging into your hips as he lavished your chest with kisses. You repeated your actions, rubbing your crotch against the tent in his pants. He growled lowly, catching on to your teasing behaviour. He bit down on the juncture between your breasts, causing you to arch your back, curses and moans falling from your parted lips. You were so wet for him and by this point you didn't care. You wanted him to claim you. 

He ripped off the rest of your clothes, throwing the tatters away as your wet womanhood was exposed. You shuddered from the sudden chill but it could hardly quench the fire in your burning loins. 

Miraak discarded his gloves, his calloused hands running over your smooth skin and caressing every dip and curve in your body. You squirmed underneath his touch as he seemed to savour the feeling of your soft skin. It had been a long time since he felt the soft skin of a woman. He looked up into your eyes, his fiery orbs holding a wicked glint as he grinned at you. You let out a loud whine as he dragged his fingers down your dripping slit. You really hoped there weren't any seekers around. You really weren't trying to hide your erotic moans, much to Miraak's delight. His fingers rubbed against your clit, his teeth at your neck once more as he worked on another mark. You moaned in wanton, bucking your hips into his hand as the coil in your gut wound tight. His fingers dipped lower, teasing your entrance before slowly sinking in. You let out a needy whine, your legs shaking as you spread yourself wider for him. Miraak chuckled at the display.

"Such an eager little Dovah" he rasped. 

His fingers were able to easily thrust into your body, stretching and preparing you with what was to come. His thumb circled your clit, adding to the heated pleasure as you bucked into his hand harder. Your hands clawed at his robes, your toes curling as you felt the pressure build slowly inside of you. You mewled as the coil wound tight, threatening to snap at any moment.

But before you could reach that high, Miraak pulled away. You whined in frustration of being denied but Miraak simply shut you up with a heated look. You swallowed thickly, your body aching for his touch again. You could see it in his movements as he disrobed. He wanted this as much as you did and he didn't waste time as he threw his clothes off and settled between your legs again. You felt his thick member brush against your lips, the tip spreading your arousal. You moaned softly, a jolt of electricity shooting up your spine from the action. He held your legs open, sinking his cock into your tight pussy. You moaned at how full you felt, your walls easily stretching for his size. He started thrusting into your body, setting out a smooth tempo. You moaned squeezing your eyes shut as you rocked to the tempo. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your heels digging into his back as he thrust into you. 

You heard the slick sounds of skin slapping against skin as it filled your ears, your heart hammering inside your chest. Miraak's hands gripped your sides, his nails digging into your skin and leaving crescent shaped marks behind. He groaned lowly, loving how tight you felt around him. He hadn't had sex in over a thousand years and he was going to enjoy everything your body had to offer. 

His member brushed a spot deep inside you, causing you to whine and arch your back. Miraak focused on that one spot making your legs shake with each hard jerk of his hips. The underside of his shaft brushed your lips with every deep thrust, making your eyes roll back in pleasure as you clawed at his shoulders. He grunted in response, his hands leaving your hips to find a better purchase. One of his hands ended up beside you head, supporting him as his other hand wrapped around your throat. He applied pressure to your neck, causing your eyes to snap open as you looked to him, toothy grin lighting up his face. 

"You know my name Dragonborn" he growled lowly. "Now say it."

Your lip curled. This smug bastard. He was going to make you beg for him. It hurt your pride but at the same time, you couldn’t deny the sudden heat that made your stomach clench with excitement.

"Miraak" you moaned softly.

The fingers gripping your neck tightened, his hand threatening to crush your wind pipe. Your breath stuttered and you hissed lowly, your eyes wavering out of focus for a few seconds.

"Louder."

"Miraak" you whined loudly as he pounded into your body. 

Miraak grunted, feeling your walls start to tighten around his cock as you reached your end. 

"Louder little Dovah. I want all of oblivion to know who you belong to."

"Miraak! Ah!" 

You screamed his name like a broken mantra, your body clenching and shuddering as you came hard. The tight grip around your neck only made your orgasm more pleasurable as your head swam with pleasure, your body shaking with your harsh release. Miraak growled as your walls clamped down on his dick, your juices coating his shaft. He let go of your neck, allowing you to breathe properly again as you rode out your orgasm, your body singing with rapture. The Dragonborn didn't last much longer than you as you writhed beneath him, your body coaxing him into a blissful release. He buried himself deep inside as he came, a snarl leaving his lips as his seed burst inside you. You squirmed from the feeling, some of the lewd juices dripping out of your joined bodies and coating your thighs. Miraak pumped his hips a few times, making sure you got all of it before he finally pulled out.

He collapsed beside you, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his muscles twitched. You let out a shaky breath; your breathing erratic as your chest rose and fell rapidly. Your heart was beating like a drum in your ears and you felt like you had just walked the 7000 steps all over again. But you were feeling very satisfied. You rolled over onto your stomach, nuzzling your cheek against Miraak's arm.

The Dragonborn chuckled turning over and opening his arms for you. You immediately took the invitation, cuddling up to his warmth. His arms closed around you and held you tight against his body. It was odd that you felt safe in his arms. A while ago he was the bane of your existence and now he felt like the only person that mattered. You had an odd connection to the first Dragonborn. A strange bond that was only going to deepen. 


End file.
